


2x07: Falling

by PublicRelations



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x07, Alec is clumsy but determined, Alec wants to try so many things, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cat eyes, Coda, Communication, Confident Alec Lightwood, Date Flashbacks, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus shows his cat eyes, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, POV Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, Trust, Virgin Alec Lightwood, and he does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PublicRelations/pseuds/PublicRelations
Summary: Snippet from the BRAND NEW chapter 3:„I want to take you into my mouth“, Alec gasped out.„Oh God“, Magnus moaned and threw his head back into the pillows.Fix-it-fic written after the 7th episode left many fans quite disappointed. Alec's and Magnus's thoughts and insecurities are adressed and treated in a healthy way, and their first time becomes the bliss they deserve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on what happened after the long awaited Malec scene was cut short. The story sets in just after Alec had his talk with Izzy and rushes off to Magnus's loft.  
> (this the translated version of the german fic „Fallen lassen“, which I wrote and published elsewhere. I always planned to publish it for the english speaking community but had to write it in my native tongue first to get it right, that’s why there are two versions of it.)  
> Enjoy!

The longer Alec ran the higher his tension rose. Usually running, fighting, letting off steam during training helped him release stress – and nothing more was the mixture of feelings he had to bear in that moment: a mixture of anxiety, fear, excitement, anticipation? He ran faster, hoping to calm down, but since he ran towards the source of his anxiety he wasn’t very successful. The people of New York that he almost knocked over stared at him. He had no time for glamouring himself. Suddenly Alec grinned in confidence. They should watch him, see what a happy man looked like, a determined, confident guy on the way to his fantastic boyfriend, planning to have the most fanatastic night of all the people in New York. He almost hoped people would be able to read his mind or interpret his bold way of pushing through the sexually active majority of straights.

He wasn’t all that wrong: a bunch of teen boys hung around at the corner of the street cheered for him and yelled: „Faster, you’ll get her! Her window is open!“  
Alec grinned at that, but it also crossed his mind what those kids had to say when they found out that he wasn’t running after a pair of breasts.

He’d had enough of the secrecy. He wanted to be honest to himself at the very least. Half an hour from now he would….and an hour or two later they would probably… granted Magnus didn’t give him that confused-amused look he received from the passerby. He hadn’t even remembered to take a shower before leaving. Just like on the day of their first date he wasn’t prepared at all, but today his appearance was of even greater importance than on the first date. All of a sudden the sweat on his neck felt cold, he panicked and slowed down. Arriving at Magnus’s being a totally sweaty mess surely wouldn’t be helpful. A thought crossed his mind, the memory of Magnus seeing him shirtless when he had interrupted his training. He had seemed to be quite fond of Alec’s body, to say the least. Maybe sweat wasn’t all that bad?

Utterly confused by his thoughts Alec hopped on the nearby bus that was about to depart. He found a seat and used the window to check the state of his hair. Disheveled. Sexy or garbage?  
He let out a deep sigh and look away from his questionable reflection. If running hadn’t helped him calm down maybe a short bus ride might help get his thoughts under control.  
The big question was, what should he expect? What would he do? What would Magnus do? How was he supposed to act to meet Magnus’s expectations? Would he know what Magnus liked? He had some notions on what he would like to try or what he wished Magnus might do or could do or want to do…

„Do not overthink it“, Izzy had said. Alec sighed. He did just what she had warned him not to do. He overthought the whole thing. But wasn’t this also a good sign? Wasn’t it indicating that he was serious about it and wanted to get it right?  
He never had had a chance of experiencing these feelings before: thinking about someone else the way he did now without feeling guilty for it, thinking about someone else’s needs and desires, and maybe become the one who would be granted the pleasure of fulfilling those desires…

„When things get crazy, don‘t push me away“, Magnus had told him. Your problems are also mine, wasn’t that what he had meant? We’ll become one if you let it happen, that’s what it meant, wasn’t it? They had talked a lot lately, shared secrets that Alec never had shared with anyone, and Magnus had gifted him with secrets that no one ever had been willing to tell him. Alec wanted to share even more with Magnus, open up to him. He felt save with him. Didn’t that prove that the right time was just now?  
And didn’t Magnus feel the same – „You’ve unlocked something in me“, he had said a good while ago. At that time Alec hadn’t even felt anything more than confused curiosity. That definitely had changed. How deeply, crucially must it had changed for Magnus until now, this feeling of being able to be open and honest with Alec!

„If it makes you happy, then go for it“, Izzy had told him – and Magnus had too, Alec remembered: „Do what’s in your heart.“ He wasn’t afraid of being rejected. Magnus had seen him, he had liked it, what should he be afraid of? Suddenly Magnus‘ state of experience didn’t scare him off anymore: all the mistakes that Alec might be making shouldn’t surprise Magnus, so he surely would be very understanding about them? That thought reduced Alecs fear of failing completely and ruining the whole plan by a little bit, though not that much…

He sighed again and tapped his knee in a steady rhythm. His leg had been shaking all along, he noticed now. The woman opposite to him had had enough of that by now:  
„Young man, you’ll stomp a whole into the floor if you don’t stop this“, she said, but not in an unfriendly manner.  
Alec stared at her. People. This bus was lumbered with them. „Uhm, yes. My apologies.“  
She smiled at him, adjusting the bag in her lap and leaned over to him. „I bet there’s somebody waiting for you once that bus arrives?“  
Alec tried to keep his facial expression under control, blinked and shrugged, but he felt himself grinning from ear to ear.  
The woman leaned back with a chuckle. „How sweet to know young gentleman get nervous as well when they’re about to take their princess out.“  
Her choice of words killed Alecs composure, he let out a dry snort. Sexy. Luckily that was when Magnus’s apartment’s building came into sight. Alec got up. The bus came to a halt and Alec had already turned towards the door, then decided to turn back at the woman, her stupid „princess“ echoing in his head.

„Actually“, he began, „I’m about to see my boyfriend. And I won’t take him out, we’re going to have sex.“ He jumped off the bus and ran, heart pounding and blood pumped with adrenaline singing in his ears. That poor woman’s stupid face gave him quite a boost. It appeared to him that there theoretically might have been other shadowhunters on the bus hearing him talk but he shooed the thought away as soon as he reached the building.

The main door hit the wall with a bang from the force of Alec pushing it open. He jumped up the stairs, taking three steps at a time, spurted down the hallway and reached the door, the door to Magnus’s apartment. He stopped. He gasped for air. He counted to ten. Alec forced himself not to knock immediately, he needed to calm down, fix his hair. He closed his eyes, listening to his formerly raging thoughts. There was only one particular feeling remaining; yearning. His heart seemed to be close to jumping right out of his chest and through the door to where Magnus was right know, unaware of the shadowhunter’s plans or feelings.

„You continue to surprise me“, Magnus had said with that little appealing smirk. It would be a pleasure to Alec to surprise him once more. And the heavens have mercy on his soul if his parabatai was home. He raised his hand and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort all the way: Magnus is still in doubt - very old fears well up that Alec has yet to understand, and sometimes one look is worth a thousand words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep it simple and just say "cat eyes"~!  
> The first part is, as you may realizes, the scene we got on the show in 2x07.

The sound of his knuckles on the wooden door echoed down the hallway. Nothing was to be heard from the other side. And just when Alec wondered what the hell took the warlock so long, the door was opened.  
„Hey.“ Magnus looked at him in surprise, beautiful as always and completely oblivious. Alec felt his heart almost literally jump. He rushed into the room, shrugged the jacket off his shoulders.  
„Jace here?“, he asked bluntly.  
„No, he left hours ago. Are you okay?“  
Damnit Magnus, don’t be this…. this… caring, Alec thought when he turned around and cupped Magnus’s beautiful, worried face, hands shaking, and kissed him. He pressed against the warlock, this amazing man, this downworld celebrity, this hypocrite, always acting tough and closed off, but who really was the most romantic, loving man Alec ever could have imagined. He almost burst from the excitement of finally having him all to himself.

Magnus stumbled backwards, returned the kiss but broke it after a moment, laughing in confusion.  
„Hey, what’s this all about?“ I mean, I’m not complaining, but…“  
Alec blinked, shaking with anticipation, but also confused about the hands on his shoulders holding him back softly but firmly.  
„I, uh, thought we could – you know, take the next step“, he explained and could hardly fight his smile. Magnus indeed was surprised. That was great. That was hot.

That wasn’t what Magnus had expected. He smiled guardedly and took a deep breath before he replied: „The sex step.“ He obviously hadn’t expected Alec to be proactive. Though this as what Alec had become thanks to Magnus: confident, straightforward, assertive.  
„Yes“, he emphasized and cracked a smile at Magnus’s suprise. However Magnus looked sideways and sighed as if he was guarding himself for what was about to come.  
„Alexander“, he carefully began and caused panic to spread in Alec’s guts: something was going terribly wrong. „I may be experienced but…“  
Alec frowned at his reserved reaction and let his hands sink from Magnus’s collar. He desperately searched the other’s face for an explanation since his words made no sense at all.  
„It’s rare that I’ve ever felt this way for someone and…“ Magnus struggled with his words. He carressed Alec’s shoulders and let go of him, even stepping away. Then finally he continued: „I’m afraid that once we… that if we rush into this, that I may lose you.“

The seriousness in his speech surprised Alec in return. His last sentence also was a bit of a relief, and he smiled again thinking about the absurdity of what Magnus’s worries.  
„What?“, he chuckled, „why would you think that?“  
Didn’t Magnus see just how good he was for Alec? Didn’t he feel that they were ready? How could believe Alec wanted to ever let go of him again? The thought alone was utterly odd to Alec.  
Magnus however didn’t relax. He sighed as if there was some big, difficult problem that Alec couldn’t understand. After all everything was just so simple.  
„Look“, Magnus said. „You’re not the only one that feels vulnerable.“

Alec had to admit he hadn’t given the concept of vulnerability much thought. But now, in this moment with Magnus once again proving his caring, respectful nature he realized that there was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. If there was anybody he wanted to show vulnerability to it was Magnus. If sex meant offering trust, secrets and the power to hurt one another he wanted to grant Magnus exactly that.  
„Magnus“, Alec replied hoping to sound assuring.  
Him being in charge of proving to Magnus just how much he meant to him and how much he trusted in their bond filled him with pride and courage. There was no rational reason to wait any longer. He grasped at the collar of Magnus’s shirt, opening a few buttons, and locked his eyes on the older man.  
„There’s nothing to worry about.“  
Want welled up in Alecs chest when he pushed Magnus backwards, towards the room he had never been to before. „I want this“, he muttered lowly and kissed Magnus, hard and determined, and Magnus melted into their kiss.

Alecs hands were shaking when he finally opened the buttons to touch the skin beneath them – warm, soft, new and exciting, fondling along the shirt’s collar, feeling the hard bones beneath the soft skin, feeling Magnus’s warmth, a thousand scents lingering on his face, in his hair and clothers – Alec gasped for air and bowed to kiss the neck, the collarbone, kissed the strong tendons of Magnus’s neck and shoulder.  
Alec wrapped his arms around the warlock, gently caressing his back und finding a way underneath his shirt. When he touched the skin down there Magnus gasped, and the sound was like an electric shock to Alec‘s system, like current in water it slammed through his body and he knew he had become addicted.

„Alexander“, Magnus whispered, and it could have been romantic if there hadn’t been that worried undertone to his voice. Again Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders and firmly held him apart from himself. Alec woke from his trance, lips wet and shining, and searched for Magnus’s eyes. He gently pressed his lips to the warlock’s mouth, playfully, and hoped to bring him around that way. Magnus however waited and watched him.  
„What is it“, Alec asked slightly out of breath. He was on edge but felt like he might need to ask the most absurd question: „Don’t you want this?“  
Magnus’s fingers pressed into his biceps as if he tried to put emphasis on his words.  
„Alec, you know that I want it… that I’ve wanted you for a while“, he replied and his voice had just the faintest trace of roughness to it.  
Another electric shock bolted through Alec’s body. „Fantastic“, he exclaimed and caught Magnus’s lips with his own, only to be rejected again. This time Magnus put one hand at the back of his neck, the other grabbed his wrist, holding him firmly.  
„I need to ask you a question“, Magnus said, not out of patience but still way to serious and reserved for Alec’s liking. The shadowhunter closed his eyes, took a deep breath to calm down his pounding heart and offer Magnus the level of seriousness that he seemed to wish for. „Okay. Ask.“

Magnus breathed in but stayed quiet. He was watching Alec’s face as if he was searching for the answer to his silent question in it. Finally he asked: „Alec, do you want to sleep with me so that you have done it or for us to have done it?“  
Alec frowned at that. He had been expecting a question that was way easier to be answered – or at least to understand. Whatever caused Magnus’s insecurity didn’t make any sense. He decided he had to understand the reason behind all of this.  
„Magnus, what is it that you’re so scared of?“ he asked.  
Anxiety glinted in Magnus’s eyes, his still glamoured, human eyes. He watched Alec almost desperately, as if there was a huge obstacle between them, impossible to be resolved, impossible to be explained. Alec was very glad when Magnus tried nevertheless.  
„Alec, it is possible that you may lose interest in me once we’ve done it, that you may be repulsed by me, that you think you want me when actually…you just want to take the chance of having sex“, Magnus muttered. He almost seemed to be sorry for for that last sentence.

Alec pressed his lips together in a thin line and couldn’t deny feeling disappointed by Magnus lacking trust in him. Then again he thought about how the other’s honesty proved how much this step meant to Magnus as well, and how he must have thought a lot about sleeping with Alec. That thought lift his mood despite the disappointment. Now however, while Alecs heart was starving to feel this man, so close to being touched by him, he knew he had to make Magnus understand there was nothing to worry about.  
„None of this will happen“, he said simply.  
Magnus‘ thumb brushed over that small spot behind his ear, hardly noticable but it poured a frisson of pleasure down Alec’s body.  
„We can’t know that“, Magnus replied, oblivious of the effect his hand caressing Alec’s neck had on the shadowhunter. „Men who lived their life hiding, supressing their needs, are prone to rushing love when they get a chance. They don’t act out of love but out of need and distress.“ Magnus stare on him was intense. He absolutely couldn‘t to miss the reaction to his next sentence. „I do not want to serve anyone in providing experience of life again. Not in this manner.“

There it was. The warlock’s hundreds of years of experience that gave him the privilege of always ending up being right. Whatever Alec came up with Magnus would always have a point at first hand to contradict him. That fact could have made Alec feel weak, patronized even, but not in this case. „Love“, the word being spoken by Magnus in such a tender way, echoed in his head. He called it love.  
Alec just barely managed to come up with a coherent answer. He took Magnus‘ hand off his neck, intertwining their fingers, and decided to be honest.  
„I told you before“, he began, heart pounding in his pride-swollen chest. „Kissing you at my wedding, that was for me. I wouldn’t care if anybody else approached me now – even a shadowhunter, if that’s what you’re worried about. I wouldn’t care. I don’t want anyone but you.“  
Magnus’s fingers tightened around his hand. Alec leaned forward to speak the next words very softly, audible just between the two of them.  
„I can’t deny that I want sex. Magnus, I’m parched, I’ve been starving for years and I can’t take it anymore“, he breathed. Magnus‘ mouth opened as if he wanted to breathe in the words hanging from his lips. Alec knew the answer to the warlock’s question from earlier. „I want it for us to have done it“, he mumbled. „How can I prove it to you?“

Magnus was breathing hard, staring at him. His hand gripped Alec’s shirt and pulled him closer, firmly, stumbling backwards. When his back hit the wall and Alec was leaning into him, their lips just an inch apart and their eyes locked on ech other, Magnus dropped the glamour off his eyes.  
At first Alec didn’t react at all. A moment passed until Magnus‘ felt the other man’s heartbeat quicken beneath his hands. It was an utterly outworldly sight. Alec shifted, pushing back a little just to consider this incredible demon mark. They were cat eyes, really a cat’s eyes, with vertical slits, the iris huge and glimmering in a burst of colours between green and gold.  
They were what had made Magnus‘ mother take her own life. They were what prevented the warlock from living a normal life among people who didn’t happen to be warlocks. They were what lovers and enemys alike wanted to own. Alec had to, had to prove that he was different.

He did the only thing that crossed his mind. He wrapped his arms around Magnus, pressing the other man to his chest, kissing his forhead and hugging him as tightly as he could. The warlock bristled against the touch or was to surprised to enjoy it, but after a second his melted against Alec’s chest.  
„You don’t mind it?“, he asked lowly.  
„Nothing’s wrong about you“, Alec whispered against his temple, and Magnus finally believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between their kisses Magnus gasped: „If you’d done that you would’ve made me come instantly.“  
> Heat rose to Alec’s check hearing these words and that raspy voice. He replied, astonished at his own low voice: „That’s what we’re aiming for, isn’t it.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about our two lovebirds! Just been really busy with university.  
> Gentle Magnus and eager but clumsy Alec. I had so much fun writing this, so I really hope you'll enjoy it!

„So you like them?“, Magnus asked. He was caressing Alec’s toned chest through the warm fabric of his shirt and lifted his head.  
Alec felt his cheeks burn the moment he witnessed the golden fire of those eyes for a second time. Magnus blinked, his black lashes a stark contrast to the bright yellow of his eyes, and watched Alec’s face for a moment, as if he was seeing the shadowhunter clearly for the first time. Alec was sure that him staring at Magnus, mouth open and heart pounding against the bejeweled fingers on his chest, gave away just how much he liked those eyes. 

Magnus‘ hands were roaming lower, slipping under Alec’s shirt and feeling the shadowhunter‘s well-defined abs.  
„I like this“, Magnus told him quietly, and Alec had no words left. He was breathing with difficulty, distracted by the intense eyes and the intense touch of those finger tips following the waistband of his jeans. Magnus was watching him, pondering his reaction when he grabbed Alec by the hip and pulled them against each other with a jerk.  
Alec’s crotch pushed against his own once again and this time Alec’s gaze flickered with the touch. He propped his forearms against the wall for support when his knees gave hin. Heat was rising in his stomach, made him dizzy. He eagerly searched for Magnus‘ lower lip but the other tilted his head back. Cat eyes narrowed and shining, Magnus slid his fingers into the waistband of Alec’s jeans, scratching at the sensitive skin right next to the hip bones. Alec gasped.

„I also like this“, Magnus breathed, and granted him a short, very short kiss. Adrenaline was pumping though Alec’s veins, and Magnus‘ playful torture drove him wild with anticipation. He ripped his shirt off impatiently, chucking it behind him. Magnus‘ view immediately wandered lower, over Alec’s trained body, to his own hands that were playing with Alec’s belt buckle. The black fabric bulged, Magnus saw now, as he had already felt at his leg. Click. Belt was hanging open. Button. Zipper. Sublime sound.

Alec’s head was roaring, he couldn’t believe what was happening. It felt surreal how a warm hand firmly lay over his crotch and a hundred electric shocks bolted through his body, down to where the heat was the strongest. Instinctively he thrusted into Magnus‘ hand, making them both gasp and press their lips together in a wet kiss. Not close enough, not hot enough, not enough skin. Alec pushed Magnus‘ against the wall, shoving his leg against his crotch, feeling him aroused and hard until he thought he might burst into flames. He grabbed the belt, couldn’t quite reach it thanks to the hand massaging his crotch and decided Magnus‘ half-opened shirt had to come off first. When he tried pulling it over Magnus’ head he noticed that the warlock’s many necklaces got in the way.  
„God damnit“, he cursed, frustrated.

Magnus laughed, not gleefully but in an easy manner.  
„Wait“, he chuckled and unfastened the necklaces with a swift motion of his hand. The jewelery fell to the ground with a rattling sound, and Alec’s gaze followed it down, catching the warlock’s half-opened pants, the revealing bulge with his hands fixed on the belt right next to it, and back into the shing cat eyes. Magnus rose his arms to get rid of his shirt, and before it had even fully come off Alec was attacking his chest, kissing it, feeling the hard muscles of his perfectly sculpted body, tasting and absorbing the unknown scent that grew familiar with each touch. He kissed a line from the hard shoulders to the softer skin at Magnus’s neck, which had caused the most splendid sounds rising from the other’s throat earlier. Again Magnus purred quietly, his fingertips dancing on Alec’s bare back. He was stroking up to the back of his neck, burying his fingers into the black hair, ruffling and feeling it like he had wanted to for so long. Alec decided this was an amazing sensation.

Buried into each other the stumbled over to the bed and fell into the pillows, skin on skin, kissing each other breathless and learning the curves and shapes of the other’s body with hands and lips. After a while Magnus broke away from the kiss and Alec saw him fall to his knees in front of the bed. His heart skipped a beat.  
Blue sparks shot into the dark, Alec’s boots were ripped off his feet and a loud thud told him Magnus had kicked his own boots underneath the bed. He was standing again, towering over Alec, half naked and utterly alluring, with his pupils black and huge. Magnus grabbed his belt but before he got close to unbuckling it Alec grasped it, insisting on doing it himself.

His hands were shaking while he unfastened the belt and the pants and saw a line of white fabric appear underneath, thinking his heart should explode in anticipation. Magnus watched him and gently tousled his hair while Alec pulled the pants down his thighs and unveiled a pair of very tight, very expensive white briefs. Alec’s mouth instantly went dry. His hands followed the curve of Magnus’s back, wandering lower, grabbing his butt. Meanwhile his lips caressed the warlock’s flat stomach, kissing the smooth brown skin until he lost himself to the scent and the heat.

When he had seen Magnus naked for the very first time, back then when he had been training on his balcony, covered in sweat and highly focused on his task, Alec had been surprised. The few daydreams he had allowed himself to enjoy had involved Magnus naked, but rather slim than muscular. In that moment he had realised that it was this sight he wanted to see again and again. It had turned him on. And all of sudden he was allowed not only to look at this body but touch it and feel it as well. It was incredible.

Alec left red marks at Magnus’s hip bones which were just as sensitive as his neck – already two spots discovered that were worth remembering! – and noticed, dizzy from all this happiness, how his mouth was just an inch away from Magnus’s most sensitive spot. This had been included in his day dreams, most definitely. With his heart pounding he dared to move his hand over the white fabric, feeling Magnus’s bulge for the first time beneath his fingers and heard the other man harshly suck in his breath. The grip on his hair tightened and he wondered if Magnus was trying to refrain from pushing his head closer. The thought made Alec’s heart jump since he wouldn’t mind that at all. Magnus still was way to controlled. That had to be changed.

Alec thoroughly kissed the skin just above his briefs, buying some time to make his decision – should he go all out? His own arousal twitched painfully, and it was set. He slowly kissed lower, dipping his head into the warlock’s crotch and pressing his parted lips to the lightly clad bulge. He eargerly mouthed at Magnus’s arousal, feeling its shape, and this time the reaction was more than a sharp breath – Magnus grabbed his hair and jerked Alec’s head forward, causing the other to stifle a moan while he cupped Magnus’s butt and and attempted to pull down the briefs, suddenly licking over the white fabric that became transparent –  
„Stop“, Magnus groaned, pulled Alec’s head back and leant in for a hard and messy kiss. Their tongues brushed over each other, Magnus shifted towards the bed and lay on top of Alec’s body, who embraced him tightly. Between their kisses Magnus gasped: „If you’d done that you would’ve made me come instantly.“  
Heat rose to Alec’s check hearing these words and that raspy voice. He replied, astonished at his own low voice: „That’s what we’re aiming for, isn’t it.“  
Magnus nibbled at his lower lip. „Not yet, my dear. Not before I devour you completely.“  
The cat eyes flashed, or at least Alec thought so for a moment, and then his lids sank because Magnus’s hand was back at his crotch, massaging him and taking his breath away.

Alec suspected that in his current position – lying on his back, with Magnus bent over him, free access to his crotch pants – he was supposed to relax and enjoy what was given to him. His restrained abilities didn’t stop him from shifting and jerking into the other‘s warm hand. Alec was breathing hard already, and with his breath he sucked in Magnus’s scent, which was intoxicating. His neck and chest that were just inches away from Alec’s lips smelled of sugar and sandalwood, familiar already. He had smelled the same when they had been making out on the balcony, Magnus’s leaned against his chest and into the curve of his arm, or when they had eaten sushi in Tokyo, where Magnus had worn that dangerously low-cut shirt, or when they had ambled along Prague’s Charlesbridge and Magnus had held his hand, hidden in the creases of his black coat, and bent over to point towards the castle on Hradcany hill, and Alec had smelled his neck, had wanted to kiss it – which was what he did right now, in Brooklyn.  
Alec sucked on Magnus’s neck, making faint gasps escape his lips. Alec opened his eyes and searched for Magnus’s face, who was watching him as if he didn’t want to risk missing the tiniest of Alec’s reactions. His fingers travelled under the seam of Alec’s briefs, and suddenly they were wrapped around his length, warm and tight and Alec choked. He tried to keep his gaze fixed on Magnus, noticing how the cat’s pupils glimmered darker with each and every touch. Magnus was feeling him with care, slowly, and didn’t notice his lips parting when his breathing quickened.

Alec tugged on his briefs and jeans until they were hanging somewhere at his knees and sighed in relief when his arousal wasn’t trapped underneath the unnecessary fabric any longer. He clawed at Magnus’s back, caressing his shoulders whenever Magnus stroked him gently, and scratched along his spine which was moving gracefully when Magnus rubbed him hard, and they were looking into each other’s eyes all along. Soft moans dropped off Alec’s lips, he ran his other hand along Magnus’s tense arm and shoulder, cupping his cheek, and pulled him into a deep kiss, licking his tongue.

„I want to-“, Alec whispered when he felt his arousal reaching a dangerously overwhelming state. Magnus’s hand left his crotch and helped tugging the pants off of Alec’s legs, leaving the younger man entirely naked. Realizing this didn’t scare Alec at all, quite the contrary, observing how Magnus’s gaze wandered over his body and left him mesmerized boosted his courage. Alec took the chance and shifted, propping up on his elbow, facing Magnus and running his fingertips across his chest. It was falling and rising fast under the other’s mans heavy breathing.

„You nervous?“, Alec asked quietly. Maybe he also wanted himself to calm down while his hand was travelling lower, over the curve of Magnus’s waist and along the V-shaped lines that led to his white designer briefs.  
„No“, Magnus replied in a low voice, unable to avert his eyes from the curious hand. „But very excited.“  
Alec’s mind didn’t have enough capacity to think about the subtle difference between those two words, his head was inherited by the ovberwhelming sensation of sliding into Magnus’s briefs and wrapping his hand around his arousal. He put himself to shame when he moaned louder than Magnus. It felt familiar in an obvious way but also completely foreign, hard and soft at the same time, and touching the other man’s length turned him on just as much as being touched had earlier. It surpassed all expectations and fantasies he’s ever had, since in his imagination he had never given him pictures of Magnus’s face while he was being pleasured, his half-lidded eyes and reddened cheeks and swollen lips.  
Alec bowed his head and watched his fist pumping Magnus, his thumb stroking over the glistening tip, and heard Magnus gasp faintly next to his ear. Alec quickened his motions, searching for the rhythm that Magnus loved, and to his great satisfaction the quiet moans became louder.

„Alexander“, Magnus hummed, and with that his full name was tainted forever, forbidden for everyone but the warlock who was whispering it so beautifully. „I can’t take it much longer“, he told Alec quietly and kissed his shoulder. Alec slowed down, biting his lip. His voice gave in when he tried to speak. Magnus however was still able to speak, even though his voice was shaky. „Don’t stop, please“, he breathed and kissed the other man’s neck, tenderly nibbling on his earlobe.  
„I want to take you into my mouth“, Alec gasped out.  
„Oh God“, Magnus moaned and threw his head back into the pillows.

Alec rose up, finally pulling the white slip off of Magnus’s legs and dropping it on the floor. He crouched over the other man and his heart was pounding violently when he reached for his length, but Magnus stopped him all of a sudden.  
„Wait“, he mumbled, feeling dazed. „Turn towards me. I want to touch you…and watch you.“  
„Okay“, Alec whispered. He shifted on his side, resting on top of Magnus’s thighs, who immediatly put a hand on Alec’s hip and caressed it gently with trembling fingers.  
Nothing, not fighting, training or running had ever caused his heart to beat as fast as it did now, as he was placing kissed all over Magnus’s stomach. He couldn’t think about what exactly he planned to do, or how. Anything was fine as long as it meant more of this, more of Magnus.

His lips were touching Magnus’s length, travelled higher, curiously, steered only by passion and need. His kissed the tip, probing it with his tongue, and tasted salt. Any feeling of nervousness was overpowered by the dazzling sounds Magnus made, a hoarse moan from far away when Alec engulfed Magnus with his lips, felt him hard and huge in his mouth and fingers digging into his hip. He tried everything he had imagined, licked, kissed, and wanted more and more. He began moving his head up and down, sliding the tip in and out of his mouth, and it couldn’t be all that bad since Magnus was shaking, and all of a sudden his jerked his hips up and towards Alec’s mouth. Through his clouded mind he heard Magnus’s husky voice: „Careful, I’m – I can’t –!“  
Alec wanted to enjoy this sensation one more time though. He took a deep breath and let Magnus’s arousal slide deeper into his mouth, until his jaw tensed, until he couldn’t breathe anymore, until it got too tight and Magnus’s twitching hips hurt too much, and then Alec yanked his head up, replaced the mouth with his hand and stroked the slick length in fast and messy motions. Magnus groaned, grabbing Alec and stroking him as well, and Alec had almost forgotten how good it felt to be rubbed by him.

All of a sudden everything was too much, way too intense, way too hot, too close, too overwhelming, and Alec felt a powerful wave rush over him, choking him, electric shocks sent to wherever Magnus touched him making him lose his mind. His stomach heat up and he moaned, voice cracking, his sight blurred out and he came in Magnus’s hand, shaking violently. Just as his arm was about to to weaken Magnus jolted, a hoarse moan escaping his throat that might have sounded like Alec’s name, and Alec felt hot liquid running over his fingers, lubing them. He stroked Magnus through his high that lasted significantly longer than he thought it would, feeling Magnus‘s abs tense and relax again and again. Alec watched his face as he came, cheeks reddened, lips parted, completely lost in the pleasure he was given, the most dazzling sight Alec had ever witnessed.

When the force of their highs faded they were both left shaking, gasping for air and searching for each other’s hands. Magnus got a hold of Alec’s upper arms and pulled him up. He kissed him hard as if he wanted cut his breath and end it all in this blissful afterglow. Alec pressed against his chest as they kissed. He noticed the moisture on Magnus’s abs and couldn’t deny he liked it. Eyes half open, he saw his left hand next to Magnus’s head. Unfortunately burying it in Magnus’s hair, what he would have loved to do, would have caused him a good amound of trouble due to Magnus complaining about his hair being ruined. Alec again couldn’t deny looking at his fingers which were shining with his lover’s come made him shiver in a very pleasant way.

Magnus followed Alec’s gaze when he noticed their kiss becoming slower. He moved his head up and did something that almost caused Alec to pass out right there. Magnus brought the tip of his tongue to Alec’s index finger and licked it in the most alluring way. And when his finger disappeared completely in Magnus’s mouth Alec had a very hard time keeping his eyes open, not wanting to miss a single second of the show. A thought crossed his hazy mind, an image, and he knew Magnus had wanted to place that exact image in his mind – the thought of his lips engulfing Alec’s most sensitive area. He moaned softly.  
Magnus let the finger slide shamelessly slowly from his mouth and watched Alec. He wasn’t smirking or flirting anymore, he was almost frowning as if he had to consider if this could be real, Alec lying on top of him, flushed. Alec met his gaze and held it for a long second, as they had done so many times before.

It was what they did, communicating through long and steady gazes when words weren’t enough. Alec preferred it that way as words weren’t exactly his favourite way to express his feelings, and he was glad Magnus could deal with it. Magnus seemed to understand this side about him, he seemed to know the language of Alec’s eyes and the speech of his kisses, and Alec wanted to learn the voice of their bodies, needed to know more about what they could possibly make each other feel, more of those secrets that waited behind each touch.  
Alec thought all of this while drowing in Magnus’s eyes, wondering if he knew. And then he jumped into the next kiss and slid his tongue between those fantastic lips. He tasted Magnus on his tongue and the blue waves of his magic in his mind, and it felt as if the tide rose and the ocean swallowed them as they kissed, sweeping them far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow associate Alec with water. Calm and strong and steady, maybe. And doesn't kissing really feel like drowing somehow - in a good way? :)


End file.
